Confissão
by Alexiel-chan
Summary: Quando existe uma confissão a fazer, alguém deve escutar...


É... acho que está na hora de abrir mão, deixar pasar, ou como você quiser chamar.Mas a realidade é que eu estou sobrando por aqui.Por falar nisso, por quê eu voltei mesmo? Ah, é claro, foi porque eu achei que ainda tinha alguma chance com ELE. Eu posso ser tão burra às vezes, não é mesmo?

Antes de tudo, obrigada por vir ouvir minha história.Você deve estar muito ocupada.E este lugar é tão solitário...Mas eu mereço. Eu fiz uma coisa muito horrível.Eu matei alguém.

Confissão

Antes de tudo, quero avisar que esta história é pesada, e eu não recomendaria pessoas sensíveis a lê-la.Não sei nem se pode ser publicada. Como vocês já devem ter percebido, ela lida com conceitos como morte e assassinato.(Atenção, isso não quer dizer que eu quero matar alguém, OK?É só uma história, nada a ver com realidade.). E mil desculpas aos fãs da personagem retratada aqui, eu gosto dela, mas o comportamento dela é necessário para esta história.  
----

Vou começar pelo começo. Quando eu vim para cá pela primeira vez, não imaginava que Ele, meu Noivo, poderia se apaixonar por outra pessoa além de mim. E vi que estava errada.Ainda não era aparente, mas podia sentir isso. Minha mãe, então, me chamor de volta para casa, e eu fui, para depois ficar pensando como tinha sido estúpida, agora, ELA tinha o caminho aberto para ele.

E foi o que aconteceu.Uma noite, o telefone toca, e é para mim.Eu não recebo muitas chamadas, sabe? E adivinha quem era? Ele, é claro, dizendo que tinha um assunto muito importante pra tratar comigo. Uma fraca luz de esperança se acendeu em meu peito.Não aguentava esperar, tinha que ir para lá.

Não pensei.Em um piscar de olhos, estava lá, para muita surpresa de todos, até dela, que ficou feliz e até querendo ser minha amiga.Vai ver que foi por que eu deixei o caminho livre para ela. Mas se Ela pensava qu eu abriria mão dele tão fácil, estava enganada.

Queria logo ouvir as palavras dele.E o que ele falou me quebrou o coração.Ele estava quebrando o último laço que nós tínhamos.Fiquei atordoada, fiz que sim, e ele ficou feliz, DROGA! ELE FICOU FELIZ!Voltei mais uma vez para casa, fugi mais uma vez.É o que eu sempre faço.

De repente, uma maravilhosa notícia!Ele estava voltando!Como eu adorava minha tia por isso! Mas quem voltou não era ele.Parecia a sombra do que ele fora, pior do que antes de vir para cá. Terminou o que tinha que fazer depois de 4 maravilhosos anos, em que eu sabia que nada aconteceria, e eu pensava que tinha mais uma chance, e esta errada, de novo. Minha vida é isso, sempre se repetindo.

Ele, assim que terminou, voltou para cá, e eu não ouvi mais nada dele.

Passou algum tempo, fiz de tudo para esquêce-lo, foi impossível.Ele já estava há muito tempo em meu coração para que sumisse.Mas eu tentei.Tentei de tudo.Outras pessoas, outros lugares, mas, como já disse, foi impossível.

Então, uma carta chegou para mim e para todos os familiares, uma carta que os deixou muito felizes, mas me quebrou por dentro mais uam vez.Era um convite, de casamaento.Ele estava se casando com ela.

à contragosto vim, eles me empurraram para cá. Mas logo vi que isso seria perfeito. E vi que eu tinha uma mente cruel.

Faltava mais ou menos uma semana para a cerimônia, daria tempo. Consegui o que precisava por aqui mesmo, não era nada muito difícil.

Uma faca, uma corda e uma tesoura.

O que eu fiz com isso você sabe.Mas como não.Por favor, não vá embora.Eu preciso contar, EU PRECISO, E VOCÊ VAI ME OUVIR.Hum? Sim, é a mesma eu a consegui, aqui dentro? Não pergunte, querida.Mas você vai ouvir até o final.

Minutos antes de você e ela entrarem na limosine, que as levaria até a Igreja, eu liguei para aquele telefone celular seu.A atraí para fora da sala, onde ela estava com o vestido de noiva, e devo admitir, foi um ótimo trabalho.Foi uma pena.

Entrei, usando meu treinamento, silenciosamente.Sorte minha que aquela coisa não estava lá, seria muito mais difícil para mim.Chegando por trás dela, usei a corda para amarra-la à uma cadeira que estava ali. Como eu amei o olhar de terror dela! AQUILO valia a minha vida.

Lentamente, com um sorriso no rosto, comecei a picotar o vestido.Sinto muito. Ela apenas me olhava, com aquele olhar delicioso. Acabei, o vestido estava um lixo.Heh.Agora, havia outra coisa que eu iria picotar, despetalar para ser mais exata.

Com a faca, eu cheguei por trás e...Tudo bem, irei respeita-la.Principalmente por que veio aqui para me ouvir. Então, vocês encontraram AQUELA cena e me encontraram, rindo loucamente. Sim, eu lembro como eu estava, eu não estava fora de mim, não.

Sabe o que me machucou mais?Foi ver a carinha dele, tadinho.Mal ele sabia que podeira encontrar conforto nos MEUS braços.Claro, depois que eu me livrasse de um irmão e uma coisa furiosas até a morte comigo.E claro, a polícia. Até eu sabia que nem o poder da minha família poderia me livrar dessa. Mas, por que eles iriam se preocupar, eles me deserdaram mesmo...

E essa é a história, e é por isso que estou aqui.Muito obrigada por ouvi-la.

O quê? Você não veio aqui para me ouvir?Veio me dar uma notícia?NÃO!

Não é verdade...pensando bem, é mesmo.É por isso que eu trouxe essa faca, por precaução. Adeus, e obrigada. Mesmo assim você ouviu a minha história.Adeus.

-E foi isso que aconteceu, querido.- A mulhaer de cabelos longos e violeta disse, aos soluços, para o seu acompanhante, um elegante homem de cabelos azuis meia-noite.- Logo depois que eu dei a notícia de que Li-kun havia morrido ontem de manhã, de desgosto, ela pegou a faca e... se matou...  
-Pobre Tomoyo, teve que presenciar essa cena...Vamos para casa, agora.

Para quem não percebeu, a história é narrada em primeira pessoa por Mei Lin, e mais uma vez desculpe aos fãs dela.Eu acho que ela é legal, mas é que essa idéia estava pela minha cabeça...


End file.
